


Warning Song

by TheNightFury



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Force sensative Kallus, Found Family, KAW 2020, Kalluzeb Appreciation Week, M/M, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: Alexsandr Kallus was a man of many secrets, one secret though was one that not even the Empire knew. A mission gone wrong however, will reveal that secret to the Entire Galaxy
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727194
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Warning Song

**Author's Note:**

> Whew this was a long one but I am super proud of how this came out and I hope you guys enjoy it!

The Empire prided itself on knowing every little detail about every person who called themselves Loyal to the Empire. No matter how small or insignificant, the Empire would find out sooner or later and would most certainly find a way to use it to their advantage. 

One thing that Alexsandr Kallus prided himself on was the firm knowledge that there was one thing the Empire was hilariously clueless too. For as long as he could remember, Kallus had carefully kept the knowledge of the soft song that sang in his ears firmly locked away where no one could find it. It was something his mother from a young age had done everything in her power to stomp out, making very clear her seething hatred for the Jedi and everything they had stood for. So he kept it hidden, even long after his parents passing and he was determined to keep it that way.

The Jedi were traitors and killers, dragging the then Republic into a needless war all to earn themselves fame and glory. They were responsible for the needless suffering of billions of lives, it was a good thing they were gone, or so he told himself. Given everything they had done, Kallus knew what would happen if word of his abilities got out, so he kept is mouth shut and continued to do his duty, forcing himself each and every day to tune out the song that begged him to listen and follow. But he would not. The force was dark and evil, the force would lead him astray to a path of pain and destruction. 

Try as he might however, he soon came to realize the song in his mind had some benefits. He could never tell anyone this, but a part of him was certain the only reason he survived that horrific day on Onderon was thanks to the force, the split second warning that something was about to go horribly wrong was all he had needed to ready himself for the ambush that took every other member of his squad’s life. Everyone thought his years of relentless training helped him to track down the Rebels that threatened to topple the Empire he and thousands of others had worked so hard to build, no one had to know there was a little voice, telling him where to go, helping him stay alive by the skin of his teeth in the inevitable fight. 

It was the voice that gently assured him that Zeb was safe on that icy moon, that told him to listen to Zeb’s words and really think, what encouraged him to open up to Zeb, what assured him he would not hit Zeb when he shot down the beast that had tried to follow them out of that damned cave, and what probably kept him from freezing to death once Zeb left. 

It was the pestering voice that kept telling him over and over again to dig deeper, to find the truth, to do the right thing, even if it cost him everything, and if he was honest with himself, was the only thing that let him stay one step ahead of Thrawn for as long as he did. 

Despite his hatred of it, even he had to begrudgingly admit it at times certainly had its uses. He was honestly not sure if he would even still be alive if it was not for the force protecting him even when he had been fiercely loyal to the very people who sought to destroy it. 

The force for whatever reason, saw him worthy to save, so despite his misgivings over it all, he would do his best to be worthy of being saved. 

Somehow despite everything he had done, Zeb looked at him with pure adoration, loved him, wanted to be with him, held him and comforted him and poured every ounce of love he had in his being into him. He didn’t know why, but he would cherish every second the universe decided to bless him with this gift. 

One such moment, was a rare quiet night where Kallus and Zeb could actually get a peaceful night’s sleep curled in each other’s arms. Unfortunately for Kallus, the universe would not let him enjoy the quiet once in a blue moon night. 

Despite his best efforts, no matter how hard he tried, he could not fall back asleep. Kallus peered at the nearby chrono, groaning when he saw how early it was. Why did his body refuse to let him sleep? Beside him, Zeb was softly snoring, blissfully unaware of his mate’s inability to sleep. As Kallus lay in the bed, desperately trying to fall back asleep, he noticed the song, weakly trying to get his attention, filling him with a sense of unease. Why though? They had no mission currently, no activity from the Empire anywhere near their base, he wasn’t even having any sort of disagreement with anyone! Though there was no reason to believe their was any danger, Kallus knew enough to know he probably should not ignore the song, but how was he supposed to listen when he didn’t know what it was trying to warn him about?

Groaning, Kallus slowly untangled himself from Zeb’s warm embrace, not wanting to disturb his sleep, with a small smile Kallus leaned down to tenderly kissed his forehead before standing up and slipping out of the room. 

The base was oddly quiet as Kallus walked through the temple. Most were peacefully sleeping in their quarters, only those on patrol where awake at this hour. Normally he could push away the song that so desperately called out to him, but tonight the song would not be so easily dismissed. 

_What use are you if you won’t tell me what the danger is? _Kallus bitterly thought to himself as he aimlessly wandered the base, trying to push away the songs pleas to dive deeper, to listen to the song. No, he would not open himself up. People like him had targets painted on their backs, he would always be hunted for it he opened himself up too deeply to the force. It wasn’t worth it. And yet the song refused to be ignored. Clearly ignoring it would not be enough, would it really hurt to try that mediation stuff Kanan and Ezra were always doing? Maybe the voice would finally shut up and let him _think. _Alex wandered over to the edge of the forest, sitting down beneath a tree and shut his eyes, focusing all of his energy on pushing the voice away. The harder he tried to push it down though, the louder it screamed at him, begging him to just _listen. _______

______No he would not listen. He would not-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey Kallus what are you doing here?” Zeb worriedly asked, snapping him out of his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ze-wha-?” Kallus asked in confusion as he looked around, frowning when he saw the sun was much higher in the sky and the base was now bustling with activity._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I couldn’t sleep so I came outside to get some air,” Kallus said. Not entirely the truth but not a lie either. “I-I must have fallen asleep….” A lie, one he prayed Zeb wouldn’t see through. Zeb’s expression softened as he whispered,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nightmares?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, nothing like that,” Kallus assured. “Just restless is all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“….you know you can come to me if-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Zeb,” Kallus gently interrupted. “It was not a nightmare. I know I can come to you though if it is. I was just having some trouble falling asleep…my mind was kind of stuck on work.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yer such a workaholic Kal,” Zeb teasingly said, holding out a hand for Kallus to take, which he gratefully did._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s in my blood,” Kallus easily said as Zeb pulled him to his feet, tenderly kissing his cheek. “I am sorry for worrying you though.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m just glad you weren’t working.” Zeb admitted. “I wish I could take you back to bed to get some better sleep but we’ve been assigned a mission.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What kind of mission?” Kallus nervously asked as they started walking back to the base._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sounds like a general supply run,” Zeb said. “They want the Ghost because it’s the best ship to get in and out undetected.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Makes sense,” Kallus said, his stomach clenching uncomfortably. This all felt so wrong, but he had no idea why he felt that way or how to voice his concerns without raising any suspicion._ _ _ _ _ _

______“….you sure you’re okay?” Zeb gently asked, ears flattening as he looked at Kallus in concern._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I…” Kallus sighed, unable to look Zeb in the eyes as he mumbled, “I just don’t know…I’m worried….”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The Empire is getting more ruthless and difficult to predict,” Zeb agreed, placing a warm hand on Kallus’s shoulder. “We’re going to be okay Alex, just breathe.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s getting harder to believe that….” Kallus admitted. Zeb reached down to cup his cheek and whispered,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, no matter what happens, I will be right by your side.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t want to lose you,” Kallus whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You won’t,” Zeb assured._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you two are done,” Sabine tauntingly said. “we’re needed for the briefing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Coming,” Zeb called as Kallus pulled away mumbling,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s get going.” Zeb, looking clearly upset but thankfully didn’t push, as they made their way to the briefing room where the rest of the Ghost Crew and Mon Mothma where all waiting. Almost immediately Hera began speaking. Though Kallus trued to focus on what was being said, all he could think about was the voice calling out to him, begging him to listen, to open himself up to it._ _ _ _ _ _

______No. It was too dangerous. The inquisitors and Vader made that perfectly clear. The risk was not worth it. Kallus was so lost in his thoughts trying to silence the voice, that he missed the entire briefing and being dismissed until Zeb placed a hand on his shoulder saying,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s go.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Right,” Kallus said, starting to follow Zeb, only to freeze in his tracks when he caught Kanan looking in his direction. He could almost swear Kanan was staring right at him. But he was blind… before he could think too hard on it, Kanan had turned away and was following Hera and the others to the Ghost, Kallus hurriedly following behind._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon the Ghost was in the air and soaring through hyperspace towards their final destination, the song getting louder then ever, ringing in his ears and drowning out nearly every other thought. The song was overwhelming him, hammering against his brain, nearly bringing him to his knee’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______His discomfort did not go unnoticed. Zeb had started to approach him, hand outstretched, but Kanan stopped him, whispering,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let me.” Before walking over to Kallus, not giving Zeb a chance to answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey,” Kanan gently said, placing a hand on Kallus’s shoulder, the screaming voices instantly silencing, throwing him off guard. “Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How do you know that?” Kallus asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We just need to trust in the force,” Kanan said, squeezing his shoulder. Wait, did Kanan-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Two minutes everyone,” Hera said over the intercom._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s get going,” Kanan said with a cocky grin. Did Kanan know? Was Kanan actively trying to help quiet the voice, screaming at him? Right now, he couldn’t focus on that, they had to focus on the mission. With that in mind, Kallus followed Zeb, letting him take the lead as he really did not know the plan. Luckily, Sabine, Kanan and Ezra were the one’s with the most important things to do to get them in and out, Kallus and Zeb where the muscle to try and get everything out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Getting in was easy…almost too easy. Their was no way it could be this easy, something was wrong. And then the song came back, screaming a warning. _Zeb. _____ _ _ _ _

_________“ZEB!” _Kallus cried, milliseconds before the ceiling from above him started to crash down. In an instant, nothing but Zeb mattered, not the Empire, not his need to keep his abilities a secret, not even the target he was about to paint on himself. Every other thought flew out the airlock as he reached down into the song that he had spent decades trying to bury deep inside of himself desperately searching for a way to save Zeb. In an instant, the floodgates opened, and he was flooded with a comforting voice that greeted him like an old friend. He knew what to do, and he knew he could do it.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Without hesitation, Kallus thrust his hand forward, _willing _the debris to stop, keeping it all from crushing the love of his life. He’d never tapped into the force to do anything like this before. He didn’t know what he was doing, and he could feel his grip on it all slipping.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“A-Alex,” Zeb gasped, staring at him in shock. Why wasn’t he _running? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Zeb….run…” Alex grunted, rapidly losing his grip. He couldn’t do this-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ezra!” Kanan called, snapping Ezra out of his stupor, both of them reaching out to take the burden off of Alex who immediately dropped to his knee’s, completely drained. He needed to run, but it was like his bones had turned to stone, everything to heavy to move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Alex!” Zeb cried, racing over to Kallus. “You need to get up!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I-I-“ even his tongue felt too heavy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Karabast,” Zeb cursed, leaning down to scoop Kallus in his arms. Everything turned into a blur as the group fled the collapsing compound. He wasn’t aware of what was happening around him, all he could comprehend was the feeling of Zeb’s warm chest and frantic voices shouting to each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He tried to stay awake for as long as possible, he knew Zeb deserved an explanation, but the second they where on the Ghost and Zeb was tenderly laying his limp form on Zeb’s bunk darkness consumed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He wasn’t sure how much later it was he came back to, but they were still on the Ghost and the entire crew was standing around him, Zeb sitting on the edge of the bed, worriedly watching him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey,” Zeb gently whispered, reaching down to tenderly cup Kallus’s face. “How are you feeling?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Kind of weak,” Kallus reluctantly admitted as he slowly tried to sit up, Zeb firmly placing a hand on his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You need to rest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You tapped deep into the force,” Kanan said. “Very deep for someone who has no experience using it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I didn’t think,” Kallus admitted. “I realized Zeb was in danger and just….acted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How long have you known?” Kanan asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“For as long as I can remember,” Kallus admitted. “My parents…they resented the jedi….blamed them for the war and everything bad happening…insisted that the force brought nothing but pain and suffering.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And after the Empire took over having those abilities was a death sentence,” Hera finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes,” Kallus sighed. “And for a long time….a part of me hated the force…I think I also blamed the Jedi for all the bad things that had happened…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“A lot of people did,” Kanan said. “Thanks to the emperor.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m so sorry Zeb,” Kallus whispered, looking over at Zeb who merely smiled tenderly at him and said,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m just so glad you’re okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I was so scared I was going to lose you,” Kallus whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well I do have a guardian angel watching over me,” Zeb said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I can teach you how to better hone your abilities,” Kanan softly said. “If you want to learn.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I…I honestly don’t know.” Kallus admitted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You don’t have to answer right now,” Kanan assured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We do need to figure out what we’re going to tell everyone,” Hera said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We don’t have to mention how we got out,” Kanan offered. “For now all they need to know is that this was a trap and we got out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And if they ask more questions?” Hera asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“They never have before,” Kanan said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don’t want you to have to lie for me-“ Kallus began, but Hera cut him off,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re family now, if you’re not ready for this to come out then we will support you, one hundred percent.” Kallus didn’t know what to say in response to her words, an overwhelming flood of warmth and affection filled him so full he could burst. No one, not even his parents, had truly stood by him like the Ghost crew did now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Thank you,” Kallus eventually choked out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s what family does,” Hera easily said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Family. Kallus could get used to that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
